


blurred lines

by liknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Confused Hwang Hyunjin, Denial of Feelings, Excessive use of the word fuck, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, hyunjin innocent baby, i hurt him a lil im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow
Summary: Never in his lifetime, never ina millionlifetimes, did Hyunjin think he’d see Minho fall apart like this. Never did he think he’dwantto see it, either.or: Minho approaches Hyunjin for a casual make-out, and the line between platonic and something more begins to blur.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 49
Kudos: 400





	blurred lines

**Author's Note:**

> per usual, i made a tweet and [said tweet](https://twitter.com/hanknowz/status/1336064141946077184?s=20) refused to leave my brain. resulting in this.
> 
> i hope you enjoy :]

Hyunjin was going about his business as usual, halfway through his tenth drama episode of the day, sentimental tears pooling in his eyes, when Minho entered their shared room at the dorms.

At first, Hyunjin paid him no mind, quickly wiping the moisture gathered at the corners of his eyes (so the elder couldn't tease him for it) and shifting to lay on his side, facing the wall as the episode continued playing. He figured Minho had come in to either **A**. grab a phone charger or something, or **B**. lie down and take a nap.

The answer was **C**.

Before he could get back into the storyline, he was brutally attacked with a flick on the back of his neck, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. He rolled back over with startled eyes to face Minho, then proceeded to pause his drama with a pout when the elder only stared back.

"What is it, hyung?" He hoped Minho didn't have any favors to ask of him right now; as much as he loved to help out (sometimes), he wanted more than anything to finish the first fifty episodes of this drama before—

"Wanna make out?"

The slight annoyance that had started creeping upon him quickly scurried away. He slowly sat up, blinking a few times in surprise while Minho awaited his reply.

Okay, maybe the drama could wait.

"Sure," he finally agreed, hoping to sound nonchalant. Minho's entire face glowed at the response, and he gave a pleased hum, not hesitating to clumsily flop on top of Hyunjin and maneuver himself until he was sat on the empty side of the bed.

Hyunjin tensed in a moment of awkwardness once Minho was situated, always unsure of who was supposed to make the first move, where he should put his hands, how he should kiss. Ultimately, it was Minho who leaned in slowly, a soft hand curling around the side of Hyunjin's neck.

Then smooth lips were on his, and all the thoughts swirling in his brain were pushed out of focus. Time after time.

Surprisingly, despite Hyunjin's dramatics, this sort of thing wasn't unusual in the slightest—not for them, not for any of the members, really. Most of the group had no opposition to the occasional make out, seeing that they didn't have much time (nor freedom) for that type of thing outside of the group, and they were all close enough to be able to mess around a little without it getting weird. And Minho always seemed to find it the least _weird_ out of all of them, nagging the others to kiss him at random, almost as casually as if he were asking them to grab him something from the kitchen.

But Hyunjin could've _sworn_ that Minho approached him more than the others. Of course, he figured that had something to do with the fact that they conveniently shared a room, and Seungmin, their other roommate, was opposed to skinship—never mind _kissing_ —8 out of 10 times.

Part of him, though, hoped it was maybe possibly because Minho liked kissing him a little more than the others. However, his head began to pound whenever he entertained the thought, so he simply did not think about it for more than a split second at a time.

The lines between them were a little blurred, but he let them stay that way.

Minho's lips met his gently at first, though he wasted no time in tilting his head to the side and placing his free hand on the other side of Hyunjin's neck to mirror the first one, tugging him a few inches closer.

Hyunjin gasped softly against his lips, and though it was a subtle reaction, Minho picked it up immediately and giggled into Hyunjin's mouth, causing his body to flush in embarrassment. Minho, on the contrary, seemed _delighted_ , cautiously licking across the seam of Hyunjin's lips, which the younger instinctually parted in response. His hands stayed awkwardly placed in his lap, fingers curling in the fabric of his shorts.

Minho hummed quietly and started to lick into Hyunjin's mouth, leaning forward onto the younger now rather than pulling him back. This didn’t last long, for he quickly lost his balance and toppled onto Hyunjin, but he didn't seem embarrassed at all when he pulled away and shot him a playful glare, moving back to sit at the younger’s side.

"You were supposed to catch me, loser.” There was a devilish smile on his face, but his eyes were still zoomed in on Hyunjin's plush lips. "Dumbass."

Hyunjin chose not to respond, using his irritation at Minho's teasing to grab his waist without warning and kiss him hard. Minho made a noise of surprise, though he quickly regained his bearings and licked into Hyunjin's mouth, arms linking behind the younger's neck to pull himself closer. They breathed quietly against each other when they separated for air, hardly millimeters apart.

Hyunjin's head spun. They'd done this somewhere close to a million times before, and yet, he could never get used to it.

"I like kissing you," Minho whispered, lips brushing against Hyunjin’s as he spoke. He pulled back and grinned, pinching one of Hyunjin's red cheeks. "You're cute."

His voice was so casual, yet Hyunjin's lower lip quivered at the praise. Again, he didn't reply, pulling Minho against him and meeting his lips again, hands shyly sliding up his back. Minho responded eagerly and kissed Hyunjin breathless, fingers threading through his hair and pulling slightly.

Then, he pulled away.

Hyunjin prepared himself for Minho to tell him that he was done, that his boredom had subsided and he was going off to take a nap or something.

"My back hurts sitting like this," is what he said instead, pouting cutely while arching his back for emphasis. They _had_ been kissing at an awkward angle, side-by-side but twisted to face one aother, but Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he could do to fix— "Come over here, would you?"

Hyunjin's eyes widened, but Minho left him no time to process the words before he grabbed him by the hips and yanked him until he fell on top of the elder. Hyunjin yelped, face heating up as he scrambled so he was looming over Minho instead of draped over him like a lump.

His lips instantly parted in shock at the view. Once in a while, Minho would clamber into his lap for easier access while kissing Hyunjin—or whoever he was kissing, really, but this was something entirely different. He had never expected Minho to lie beneath him like this, to relinquish all control.

Well, _most_ control. He was soon pulling Hyunjin's head down again, tongue swiping over his mouth, teeth nipping at his lower lip. Hyunjin sighed into the kiss, doing his best to hold himself above Minho on both elbows, but Minho made that a difficult feat by hooking a thigh over Hyunjin's hip and forcing him to collapse so their bodies were suddenly flush together.

Hyunjin inhaled sharply; his body felt overwhelmingly hot pressed against Minho's. He lifted a hand and tentatively cupped the side of Minho's face to guide their kisses, sighing again when Minho relaxed against him and let him take the lead, only squirming around slightly to adjust to Hyunjin’s weight on top of him.

It took all of Hyunjin’s willpower not to moan into Minho’s mouth. This was a hundred times better than any other time they’d kissed, and it didn’t feel weird at all. What had he been freaking out about? Why hadn’t he initiated this sooner?

He pressed himself closer, lost in the bliss, all too unexpecting when Minho’s body shifted and caused their lower bodies to press together.

Seeing that it was pretty much unavoidable in their positioning, Hyunjin really shouldn't have felt a shock pass over him. He _did_ , though. He felt it shoot through his veins and pass over his entire body, and without thinking about it, he was quietly choking out a “ _Fuck_.”

He paused, then, absolutely horrified at the way Minho's lips suddenly stopped moving against his.

Fuck. _Fuck_ indeed.

Minho pulled Hyunjin's head back by the hair to meet his eyes. Hyunjin gulped, feeling like a criminal caught in the act, all because of one word he muttered.

"Are you okay?" Minho asked.

Hyunjin blinked in surprise, and Minho pushed him off so they were side by side instead.

"If you wanna stop now, you can just tell me—"

"No!" Hyunjin cried, then cringed in embarrassment. He felt as though he'd die if he stopped kissing Minho now. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about this specific exchange was beginning to make him dizzy with want.

He didn't really know what that meant. He didn't want to know, either.

"No?" Minho's lips curved into a tiny smile. Hyunjin swallowed and cautiously gripped Minho's thigh so it stayed where it was draped over his waist.

“No.”

Then they were leaning toward each other simultaneously, lips meeting in the middle once again. Minho held the sides of Hyunjin's face, while Hyunjin kept one hand on Minho's thigh and let his other dip under the edge of Minho's shirt and slide up the hot skin of his torso.

Minho choked out a quiet whimper at the unexpected touch, and Hyunjin froze for a moment, worried that he’d crossed a line again. But they continued to deepen their kisses, tongues pressing together, lips shining with each other's spit, lungs straining for air. Hyunjin squeezed at Minho's hip a little, thumb digging into the plush skin to keep himself grounded.

" _Hyunjinnie_ ," Minho murmured against his mouth, so quiet that it was almost difficult to pick up. 

Hyunjin's body turned to concrete. Minho had never really said his name while they did this—not like _that_. Not in a non-teasing, breathless, _pleading_ sort of way.

It made the blood in his veins _screech_ with a sudden, identifiable feeling of need. It made him surge forward, suddenly rolling on top of Minho again, and he didn't try to hold himself up this time. Minho hummed in surprise but responded just as eagerly as before, if not more. He threaded his fingers through Hyunjin's hair and curled both legs around his waist now, pulling their bodies as close as possible, leaving not the slightest bit of room between them.

Hyunjin's breath hitched. Oh. Once again, they were pressed together tightly enough that he swore he could feel Minho's—

No. He couldn't think about that right now, especially not when Minho was right below him and able to feel every twitch in his body.

 _Don't think about it_ , he urged, doing his best to focus on Minho's soft, wet mouth, rather than his— _Don't you dare_.

He was scared of what might happen if he thought about what was under Minho's clothes, and the fact that he was scared of that to begin with scared him even _more_.

"You're hot," Minho suddenly mumbled into his mouth, throwing Hyunjin's brain for another loop. Again, Minho had never said such a thing to him, never said much _at all_ —God, what the fuck was going on today? Was Minho feeling okay? Was _he_ feeling okay?

He choked out a quiet whimper in response, sneaking a hand under Minho’s shirt again since the elder didn’t seem to mind it the first time, and also because, for whatever reason, he liked the feeling of Minho’s warm skin under his fingertips.

Before he could explore very far, though, Minho pulled away and narrowed his eyes.

“The least you could do is compliment me back,” he drawled, lips contorting into a pout. Hyunjin blushed, realizing that Minho had praised him twice without him offering any sort of response. What was he to say, though?

His mouth seemed to decide that for him. "You're beautiful."

He flinched the moment the words left his mouth, feeling Minho tense against him, likely in shock or disgust.

"Sorry, that was weird,” he rushed and moved to lean back in, worried of embarrassing himself again, of making things _weird_.

Minho stopped him with a palm pressed to his cheek.

"Wait—tell me again."

It took a painful five seconds of silence for Hyunjin to fully process the words. Minho’s eyes watched him expectantly, and his expression didn’t falter in the slightest—though Hyunjin thought he could see a light blush dusting the elder’s cheeks that wasn’t present before.

“I—” He felt something crawl up the back of his throat, but he ignored it. "Hyung, you're beautiful." He dipped down to press a kiss to the corner of Minho's lips, then another on his cheek, then another against the firm edge of his jaw. He paused for a moment, gauging Minho’s reaction, and when the elder curled both legs around his waist and made a small noise, he exhaled and continued.

He hardly thought as he trailed his lips across inches of Minho's hot skin, only pulling away once he reached the base of his neck. He met Minho’s eyes again, voice coming out soft. "You're really pretty. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known."

Minho let out a choked whine, eyes widening in a way that made Hyunjin’s _own_ eyes widen in shock. His legs tightened around Hyunjin’s waist even more, hands reaching up and hastily yanking him down for a kiss.

Hyunjin was shaking from head to toe by the time their mouths fell into a rhythm again. Something had shifted, just then. He had seen something in Minho’s eyes, in his expression, that hadn’t seen before.

He wanted to see it again.

Fueled by desperation now, he tilted his head and reached to cup Minho’s jaw with one hand to deepen their kiss, and the whimper that escaped the elder—airy and high in his throat—made him dizzy. Minho’s hands slid under his shirt, fingers splaying out against his lower back, nails scratching at his skin.

Hyunjin felt like he was going insane. He tried to force out the heat forming in his stomach, but it was a hard task with the tiny sounds Minho was making as their tongues met, or when Hyunjin’s fingertips trailed across his jawline.

It was an _incredibly_ hard task with the way Minho’s back was starting to arch—just barely, but enough for Hyunjin to realize that there was a slight bulge in the elder’s pants that hadn’t been there before.

Fuck.

Before his panicked brain could react to the newfound discovery, Minho was pulling away from his mouth with a shaky inhale and tugging Hyunjin’s shirt partway up his torso, a question in his eyes.

“You—You want me to take it off?” Hyunjin whispered, hating the way his voice trembled. Minho nodded wordlessly and let his legs drop down to the mattress so Hyunjin could sit up and toss aside the article.

He didn’t know what exactly Minho would gain from seeing him shirtless, but at this point, he was ready to do just about anything the elder wanted without question.

“Yours too?” he asked, shy fingers lifting the hem of Minho’s. Minho hummed, shimmying out of his own shirt and throwing it on top of Hyunjin’s. For a moment, they stared back and forth, Hyunjin on his knees between Minho’s parted thighs, Minho laid back against the pillows with his hair fluffed out around him.

“Come back,” Minho finally muttered, and Hyunjin didn’t hesitate. He cupped Minho's face with both hands when their lips met again, tangling their legs together. Minho’s fingers traced shapes across his back, sending unexplainable strokes of heat through his body.

Hyunjin helplessly tried to clear his mind. They’d kissed shirtless before. One time—no, maybe two—after showering, Minho had crawled onto his bed and made out with him in nothing but boxers before leaving to make a late-night snack. And Hyunjin had been fine. He had lived through the day. So _why_ did he feel like he was about to melt into the sheets right now?

As if to answer that question, Minho’s hips shifted slightly, brushing both of their crotches together again.

Hyunjin felt as though his insides had just caught flame.

He squirmed around a little, doing his best to ignore the potential threat in his pants, but then Minho was letting out the quietest moan, barely drowned between their mouths. And then Minho’s fingernails were digging into his skin, and his back was arching up to bring them closer, and Hyunjin could not ignore it anymore.

“Hyung,” he choked out, separating their lips enough to meet Minho’s eyes. On instinct, he swiped his thumb over Minho’s wet lips, then recoiled shyly. The corners of Minho’s mouth quirked up, eyes boring into his, challenging him to make the next move.

So he did, before he could talk himself out of it. He shifted his thighs slightly to rub against Minho's bulge, which had been pressing up against him just seconds ago. Time seemed to slow around them as he moved and then…

Minho cried out the sweetest noise Hyunjin had ever heard, body jolting as though he'd been electrocuted, both of his legs curling tightly around Hyunjin's thigh to hold it in place.

Hyunjin swallowed hard, disbelieving at the reaction. He waited for Minho to hit him with a _What the fuck are you doing?_ or shove him off the bed for making things weird, but instead he was met with wide eyes that were sparkling up at him timidly now.

"Fuck," he whispered. He certainly hadn't thought this far ahead. Closely observing Minho’s expression, almost experimentally, he pushed his thigh the slightest bit harder, bones freezing in place when Minho let out another soft cry, mouth falling open erotically.

So he kept going. He continued to rub his thigh right against the tent in Minho's sweatpants, trying to ignore the awkward positioning—it was more than worth it to see Minho's eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, anyway—and trying to ignore the discomfort in his own shorts in the meantime.

" _Hyun...jin_ ," Minho whispered, breathless, eyes still screwed shut. His hips jerked upwards against Hyunjin's thigh, almost knocking the younger off balance.

"Oh my god," Hyunjin groaned, feeling as though he were engulfed in flames. He sped up his movements. "You... You like that, hyung?"

He had not a single _clue_ what he was doing, but if it was making Minho react like that, he'd gladly spend the rest of the day doing it, in the awkward positioning and all.

"Mhm," Minho choked out, back arching _beautifully_ , so beautifully Hyunjin had to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself from melting on top of Minho right then and there.

And the little cries Minho were letting out weren't helping in the _slightest_. They were soft enough to stay within the confines of the room, yet loud enough to make Hyunjin's gut twist in ways he didn’t even know were possible.

"Please," Minho mumbled, nearly sending Hyunjin tumbling into an existential crisis. He wasn't even the one being _touched_ , but _fuck_ , every sound and movement coming from Minho was lighting his bones on fire.

 _What_ were they doing? And _why_ hadn't they done it before?

"Does it really feel that good?" he wondered aloud, blinking down at the elder in awe. Minho opened his eyes again, cheeks flushing darkly under Hyunjin's gaze. He slowed down his grinding to shoot Hyunjin a glare.

" _Yes_ it feels good, have you never messed around with anyone before?" he hissed, the slightest bit of embarrassment detectable in his tone.

Hyunjin bit his lip. "No," he answered honestly, offering Minho a sheepish smile when his eyes began to bulge.

All of a sudden, Minho's hands grabbed his waist, halting his movements completely.

"Wha—You really _haven't_ _?_ "

Hyunjin giggled at how alarmed the elder looked, nodding his head shyly.

"Hyunjin, what the hell?" Minho sat up on his elbows, eyes still wide. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you wanna stop?"

"Um," Hyunjin whispered, squirming now that the mood had turned serious.

It was true. He'd never gone this far during anything, with anyone (hell, Minho was even his first _kiss_ —but he'd rather bury himself alive than admit _that_ much to the elder). He had not the slightest, tiniest, most minuscule idea of what he was doing to Minho right now, and that scared him.

But the idea of stopping this before it'd even started _terrified_ him.

"No, I don't," he finally whispered, feeling as though his knee was burning where he began to move it against Minho's sweatpants again.

Minho choked back a moan, eyes filled intensely with need, and _God_ , Hyunjin could've lost himself just staring into them.

"Y-You sure?"

"Mhm." Hyunjin smiled, something close to cockiness settling over him now that he knew how much he was affecting Minho. "I'm sure. You look really pretty all flustered and stuff, hyung."

Minho's hips stuttered up, a high-pitched moan falling from his lips that he quickly stifled with a palm slapped over his own mouth.

" _Fuck_."

Hyunjin beamed, the reaction fuelling his confidence further, and bent down to kiss Minho breathless, already missing the taste of his mouth. He happily swallowed the small whines coming up from Minho's throat, refusing to part for air until the elder pushed him away to meet his eyes.

"Wha—What is it?"

"This is your first time doing this, right?" Minho asked quietly.

"Right..." Hyunjin confirmed, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, I want it to feel good for you, too, then," Minho mumbled, cheeks red. "Come here."

Before Hyunjin could ask what that went, Minho was shifting around to hook one of his thighs over Hyunjin's hip like earlier, lining their bodies up so their crotches were pressed together again.

"Try, now."

Hyunjin swallowed, worried that he wouldn't be as successful in the new position, but then he was grinding down onto Minho, and _fuck_.

"Oh, shit, _fuck_ ," he cried. No _wonder_ Minho had reacted how he did.

He buried his face in Minho's neck, hand gripping Minho's thigh and holding it firmly against his hip while he shyly grinded down again, muffling a whine against the elder's skin.

"Fuck. _Fuck_."

"Good?" Minho murmured into his ear, letting out a quiet moan when his hips pushed up against Hyunjin's.

"It's more than good," Hyunjin huffed, pulling back to look Minho in the eyes again. He tried to keep himself together—he didn't know if something like this would ever happen again, and he didn't want to miss a single _second_ of Minho unraveling below him. He smoothly rolled his hips down, beginning to get the hang of the movement, and pressed a kiss to Minho’s neck. "You're so beautiful like this."

Minho squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard in an attempt to hold back the cry rising in his throat; his head thrashed against the pillow, baring his neck prettily. Hyunjin wanted to take a picture and remember the sight forever.

"Beautiful," he repeated under his breath, smiling at the feeling of Minho bucking up against him, breaking whatever rhythm they'd started. He moaned quietly at the friction. "Fuck, hyung, who knew you'd be so cute like this?"

" _Please_ , fucking hell," Minho choked out, arms circling Hyunjin's waist and fingernails clawing at his back as he continued to rut up against him.

"So cute," Hyunjin sang, unable to hold back his grin. Minho was flushed all over, skin shining prettily with sweat, face contorted with pleasure. His lips were parted now, soft whines coming out one after the other while Hyunjin continued to rub against him, propped up on an elbow now.

Hyunjin was convinced that he was staring down at the entire universe for a moment.

He then giggled a little, between soft gasps. "The least you could do is compliment me back," he teased, repeating Minho’s words from earlier. The elder’s eyes flew open in surprise, an eyebrow quirking up in challenge.

But then Hyunjin was rolling his hips down hard, and any trace of a scowl was wiped off Minho's face as he was overtaken with pleasure again.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," he cried. "You're so fucking hot. You're so fucking hot, and so fucking perfect, and I'm going to fucking come if you don't stop doing that— _fuck_ , Hyunjin."

"...Really?" Hyunjin murmured; he wasn't teasing anymore. Despite the fact that he was literally grinding his dick against Minho's, he genuinely hadn't thought about... _that_.

A shiver crept down his spine at the mere thought of what it might look like.

" _Yes_ , really," Minho growled, but his composure was slipping out of his grasp now as his back arched needily, his hips swiveling to create more friction.

Hyunjin bit his lip, suddenly filled with the desperation to see Minho fall apart completely.

"Can I... touch you?" he whispered hesitantly. He snaked a hand down, pulling his hips away from Minho's just enough to slide a hand down and push it gently against Minho's bulge. "Like this?"

"Fuck," is all Minho said, squirming and letting out a breathy moan that made Hyunjin's insides stir. "Please, please, _fuck_."

He looked so desperate, so beautifully desperate.

"Pretty baby," Hyunjin choked out without thought, palm rubbing hard against the outline of Minho's cock.

Minho's pupils dilated at the words, and then his thighs twitched, and then his head dropped back against the pillows, and then he arched off the mattress one more time before falling still, a loud cry escaping his lips.

Hyunjin blinked in shock, feeling the wetness suddenly seep through the material of Minho's sweatpants while he cautiously continued rubbing. Minho pressed his thighs shut with a small whimper, and Hyunjin slowly pulled his hand away.

Minho had just orgasmed before his eyes.

"Oh my god," he breathed, unable to tear his eyes from the elder’s blissed out features and heaving chest. " _Hyung_."

" _Yeah_ ," Minho replied, closing his eyes to catch his breath. His cheeks seemed to flush under Hyunjin's gaze, even more than they had when he was actually being touched.

Hyunjin couldn't blame him for that. What just occurred was the most raw, intimate thing he'd ever witnessed in his life.

Whatever line they stood on was feeling more and more blurred by the minute.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a minute, pressing a hesitant kiss to Minho's cheek and sitting up with his knees on either side of Minho's torso to give him space.

Minho squinted at him, blinking up with hazy eyes.

"Am I... okay?" he asked, clearly amused. Hyunjin flushed, and his features quickly turned soft. "Yes, baby, I'm definitely okay. Thank you." He reached up a shaky hand to ruffle Hyunjin's hair. "You're perfect."

Hyunjin squirmed around a little at the praise. He'd partially assumed that Minho had only said that to him in the heat of the moment, so hearing it now, even in the aftermath, made his insides swell with pride.

"That was so hot," he whispered, still in complete awe.

Then he was yelping in surprise, suddenly knocked flat on his back.

"Jeez, hyung, warn a guy— _oh_."

He bucked up hard at the feeling of Minho's hand cupping him and happily accepted the lips that pressed against his. It was a slow kiss, but Minho's tongue was rubbing against his in the most addicting way possible, and _fuck_ , Hyunjin may have come on the spot if it weren’t for the one shred of self-discipline he had left.

"Your turn, babe," Minho whispered with a teasing smirk, moving to kiss down Hyunjin's torso, making the younger's skin tingle in each place that his lips touched.

Hyunjin gulped, both at the pet name, which made his insides feel funny, and at the knowledge that Minho was about to _blow his mind_.

"Can I suck your dick?"

As expected, his mind was blown to bits.

"Um—I—What?" he spluttered, hands bunching in the sheets. He was already so overwhelmed from everything that had happened up until that point, and now Minho was suddenly asking to do _that?_

"I mean, I can just do what you did to me," Minho continued, rubbing soothing circles into Hyunjin's bare hip. His cheeks flushed, then. "But... I'd hate for you to make a mess in your boxers like I just did."

Hyunjin laughed, despite the fact that there were fireworks—no, an entire circus—going off in his stomach. "I... That makes sense, I think?"

"It does, doesn't it?" Minho began to press more kisses to Hyunjin's skin, dragging his lips down to the very edge of his shorts before meeting his eyes again, awaiting a proper response.

Hyunjin bit his lip, gripping the sheets harder. "Do you really want to?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want your cock in my mouth, Hwang Hyunjin," Minho said plainly, grinning when Hyunjin twitched under his hand and rutted up on accident. "Is that a yes?"

"Shit, hyung," Hyunjin mumbled, cheeks flaming. He'd never been this turned on, never in his entire life. "Yes, fuck. Please."

"Thank you," Minho replied with a wink, and Hyunjin was ready to ask why the hell he was being _thanked_ , but before the question could leave his tongue, Minho's hands were on him, tugging his shorts and boxers down without seconds, and suddenly there was no air left in his lungs.

Minho giggled fondly at the sight of him squirming around. Hyunjin fisted the sheets, eyes fluttering shut, holding his breath and anticipation.

Nothing happened.

He blinked his eyes open, desperate and confused, only to find Minho glaring at him as though he'd stolen his protein shake again.

"Why aren't you looking at me, huh?" the elder complained, and Hyunjin huffed out a sigh of relief.

"You scared m—" He cut himself off with a gasp, entire body jolting at the feeling of Minho's fingers wrapping around his cock. " _Oh_."

"You're adorable," Minho smiled, and then he was trailing his tongue up the length of Hyunjin's cock, making his hips twitch. "Keep your eyes on me."

Hyunjin whined, both at the command and at the way Minho's lips were nearing the head of his cock. He complied, though—and honestly, he was finding it impossible to look away from Minho's dark gaze, anyway, as his tongue darted out and swept across his tip.

His body jolted again, and Minho offered him one last sickly sweet smile before dipping down and finally taking him into his mouth.

Hyunjin could practically feel his soul detach from his body and float up through the ceiling.

"Oh, _oh_ ," he exhaled in quiet whimpers, fingers clutching the sheets tightly. He took in a deep breath, trying his best to stay still as Minho's mouth traveled lower and lower, sucking him into the back of his throat. He'd definitely done this before; Hyunjin had no doubt. "Hyung—Minho— _Fuck_."

Minho hummed in response, and Hyunjin couldn't have stopped his hips from thrusting up even if he tried, nearly choking Minho in the process. Minho quickly pulled off, but instead of scowling, he only offered a pleased smile, his watery eyes glittering up at Hyunjin.

"Fuck, sorry, fuck—" Hyunjin's back arched into Minho’s touch as he stroked him hard.

"Nah, be my guest." Minho pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, making him squirm around more. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “ _I like it very much_."

Hyunjin moaned in spite of himself the moment Minho sunk down again. He could hardly think clearly, could hardly even process Minho's words— _wait_. Did Minho just imply that he _wanted_ to choke on his dick?

He fought hard to keep his eyes open, and fought even harder to hold back the cries rising in his throat; Minho was making small, muffled sounds as he sucked, and Hyunjin could feel the vibrations sweep through his _entire body,_ pushing him to the brink of insanity. "Hyung, _fuck_ , what the fuck?"

Minho met his eyes while he bobbed his head, and _holy fucking shit_ , there were a few stray tears streaming down his cheeks now. The image did things to Hyunjin that he couldn't explain; he rutted up again, completely overtaken by the sight. How was it possible to be this turned on? And by Minho, of all people in the world?

He didn't really want to find an answer.

He shuddered uncontrollably, hardly blinking as he kept his eyes trained on Minho—his red lips, his hungry gaze, the tears staining his cheeks—unable to hold back the whiny moans escaping his mouth. His hips were starting to move on their own accord, meeting Minho's mouth halfway as he bobbed his head.

At some point, Minho reached for both of his hands and tugged them down so one was cupping the elder's face, the other tangled in his hair. Hyunjin let himself be maneuvered without question, thumbing along Minho's cheek and gently pulling at his hair.

Minho moaned softly around his cock, and Hyunjin swore _loud_ , his hips jerking up, eyes rolling back as though he'd been possessed. And then Minho was moaning louder, spit coating his lips and chin, tears continuing to escape his eyes as he pliantly let Hyunjin thrust into his mouth.

Hyunjin whimpered, pupils blown wide as he took in the sight below him. Minho pulled off for a deep breath and lazily wiped his messy face with the back of a hand, throwing Hyunjin a tacky wink before taking his cock in his hand again.

"Come in my mouth, okay?" he murmured, and Hyunjin was so enraptured just from watching him catch his breath that he hardly processed the words, and then Minho was guiding his cock back to his lips and sinking all the way down.

" _Ah_ ," Hyunjin moaned, thighs trembling. He shifted his hips again, eyes rolling back when Minho easily swallowed around him, and _fuck_ —how many times had he done this to be so _perfect?_ "Hyung... hyung, you're perfect," he slurred out, no longer able to keep his eyes on the elder anymore. The whine Minho let out sent a wave of heat through his entire body.

He cried out sharply, toes curling, vision blurring around the edges as Minho seemed to suck faster and faster, making the most obscene noises to ever reach Hyunjin's ears, noises he somehow knew he'd be hearing in his dreams every night from there on out.

How the fuck did he end up here?

Before he could fall into a hole of existential thoughts, Minho was _choking_ on him, sucking hard, and letting out a strained moan around his cock, and any shred of control Hyunjin had at the beginning of the exchange was far out the door.

"Hyung— _fuck!_ " He whined pathetically loud, arching up into the addictive heat of Minho's mouth and finally releasing down his throat, the force of his orgasm so insanely strong that his ears began to ring the second it swept over him.

Holy _shit_.

For several seconds, he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think. Then slowly, he blinked his eyes open, tuned into the sounds of his own heavy breathing, mingled with Minho's, and felt the intense, almost excruciating bliss slowly fade away.

"God," he whispered. The room spinned before his eyes, and if it weren't for one of Minho's hands rubbing warmly at his side, he may not have believed he was a real person anymore.

"How do you feel?" Minho asked, crawling up to lay beside Hyunjin, hand caressing his cheek now. His voice was raspy. Because of _Hyunjin_.

 _He_ had done that.

"Hmm," is all he had to say in response, making Minho laugh, but he was far too gone to be embarrassed. He felt the elder wipe at his tears—tears he hadn't even realized had escaped his eyes at some point—then press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Slowly, the world around him began to come back into focus.

He upgraded his response to: "Holy shit."

Minho offered an understanding smile and a pat to his head.

"Do you feel okay?" the elder murmured, sitting up to pull Hyunjin's boxers and shorts back up his thighs, which had remained spotless as intended.

"Yes," Hyunjin replied, feeling sorry that he didn't have enough brain cells to say something more creative, but really—he was at a total loss for words.

What did he do to deserve what had just happened? Why did it happen? And was it ever going to happen again?

His stomach began to twist into knots as he came back to his senses completely, sitting up and running an exhausted hand through his hair. Minho grinned, likely at his disastrous state, and patted his thigh before getting up.

No more words exchanged. Just a smile and an underwhelming exit back to reality as though nothing had changed.

Everything had changed for Hyunjin.

He watched as the elder crossed their room to pull out a fresh pair of clothes to change into, trying to ignore the unidentifiable feelings creeping up the back of his throat like bile and coughed a little, cheeks flushing despite the fact that Minho's back was turned to him.

That was most definitely the best experience of his entire life, but it was over now. And for some reason, he didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't want to make things weird, but in all honesty, he didn't know how he would move on from this; he didn’t know if he even _could_ to begin with.

Never in his lifetime, never in a _million_ lifetimes, did Hyunjin think he'd see Minho fall apart like this. Never did he think he'd _want_ to see it either. Yet he did—he soaked in the image like it was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen, and it _was_. 

He never wanted to forget it. No, more than that, he wanted to see it again, wanted to see it every second of his life for as long as he lived—

Before he could let the feelings of sickness make their way to the brims of his eyes, Minho was dangling in front of him again like the sweetest treat in the world. Hyunjin's head snapped up, eyes meeting his, sparkling with hope.

Hope of what, he couldn't say. He knew he hoped for something, something more. Anything more. Any sort of signal that things had changed for Minho, too.

He held his breath.

"I'm fucking tired," is all Minho said before plopping down on Hyunjin's mattress again and curling up against him. Hyunjin felt the stars leave his eyes.

He slowly exhaled, arms shakily looping around Minho's waist and holding him in a way he'd never done before. He couldn't tell if Minho was staying because he was simply too tired to go anywhere else, or because he maybe possibly _wanted_ to stay with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin swallowed hard, allowing himself to nuzzle his face against Minho's soft hair while he had the chance, though he was far from sleepy. 

Either way, he'd take it; he'd take whatever this was. Though he wasn't nearly ready to put that into words, he'd take anything the elder wanted to give him.

He tightened his arms, pressed the subtlest of kisses to the top of Minho's head, and pushed away the thoughts that blurred his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> first hyunho fic!!!!!! i'm a lil unsure about it, so you're more than welcome to let me know if you didn't hate it. either way, i am very very very happy i could finally contribute to the sad and dusty nsfw hyunho tags.
> 
> if you're new here, you can find me on my nsfw/rpf twitter @hanknowz where i tweet dumb shit and talk about my million wips that may or may not ever see the light.
> 
> special thanks to my beta, [pierce](https://twitter.com/squishymnho) ♡
> 
> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)


End file.
